Prisoner, Paper Plane
by cocobunni
Summary: Both views of the story from Len and Rin. Based on the two songs "Prisoner" and "Paper Plane" Enjoy! :D
1. Prisoner

Prisoner

I gave a small yelp of pain as I was kicked to the ground by one of the many guards in the concentration camp. He spoke in a loud, booming voice, and told me to start my work at once. I tried my best to keep myself together, even though small sparks of mixed feelings were held inside me, ready to ignite. I nodded, emotionless, as he laughed at my scrawny, helpless figure, and I proceeded to clean the camp. When he finally walked away, hot tears started to prick my eyes instantly. I was but a prisoner, destined to stay in this hell until I was finally put to death, which I thought would have been so much better than_ this_. I wiped my eyes of tears with dirty wrists, and looked up at the tall fence dividing us from the real world…where _I_ once lived. I stared at the endless meadow of beautiful green grass blowing in the fresh wind, and tried to imagine myself there, running freely…then I noticed something…some…_one_…standing on the other side of the fence. I squinted to get a better look, then decided otherwise and ran nearer. There stood a beautiful young girl, about the same age as me, smiling a sweet smile. She wore a dress adorned with a pink scarf, and a large sun hat with a matching pink ribbon. It was perfectly placed atop her short golden locks, which were the same color as mine. Then, her friendly turquoise eyes blinked at me. They too were the exact same color as my own. I was speechless, unknowing of what to say. Sadly, she left shortly after our moment of silence. I was disappointed, but I had an idea. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to write a letter. The next day, if she came again, I would send it to the fair maiden.

The next day I had woken up with a smile, looking forward to seeing the girl again. I was even smiling as I did my daily work, clutching the letter in one hand the whole time. Soon, just as I expected, the beautiful girl came again. I immediately dropped my broom full of splinters and happily ran near the fence. She smiled that sweet smile again, and this time, I returned it (although I of course could not match the beauty of hers). I folded the crumpled letter into a paper airplane and threw it over the fence. It soared so freely, and it made me feel so happy. The blonde caught it gently with ease with her petite hands, then walked away, reading it.

The next day, she wrote back, and threw her own paper airplane over the fence. I was filled with such joy when she threw it, and when she had left and I had read the letter, I was filled with happiness. My lips curled into a happy smile, and I could feel myself blushing. Had I…really…fallen in love with the girl?

The days passed by quickly, and the two of us continued throwing each other our paper plane letters every day. I had kept every single one, and they were my joy. They kept me going, no matter what happened. They helped me smile. I didn't feel like dying anymore, ever since that girl came…and I felt like nothing could ever have stopped me.

Those feelings were soon crushed a few weeks later. This time, it was her turn to throw a plane, but instead of giving me the wonderful smile that she never failed to bring all this time, a look of despair filled her porcelain face. She threw the paper plane with a strange hint of sadness. I stepped back some, and barely caught it. She stayed as I read the letter…

"Goodbye. I'm leaving…to a place far away…"

I read the letter again. Surely this wasn't really happening! I read it 2 more times. 3 more. 4 more. I started to quiver, and when I looked up, the girl was starting to walk away. It couldn't be…it just wasn't supposed to happen…a loud "WAIT!" erupted from my mouth. I didn't want her to leave me behind. "Wait!" I said again. She stopped in her tracks, and crystal tears started beading from my sorrowed eyes. I breathed heavily, and she remained frozen, waiting for me to say something to her. This was the first time I ever spoke to her…

"I thought we..."

My voice then turned into many choking sobs. I swallowed and tried my hardest to speak.

"I thought we…we were always going to be…together…"

I could feel her give a sad look. She stared at the ground, but didn't say anything.

"You…"

It was hard for me to speak. I was crying too hard.

"You're not coming back?...I've kept every single…one…I've kept every single one of your letters…I…I'll wait for you!"

I waited for her to say something in response, but she ran off.

I dropped helplessly to my knees. "No! No! No!" Was the only thing I screamed. My days of happiness were over. She was gone. I had let her slip away. I dug my bony fingers into the dirt. It felt so painful to have her leave me. All I did was cry.

I returned to my dark cell and sat in a corner, gathering all my precious letters and holding them close. I was soon interrupted, though, by loud footsteps echoing nearby and coming my direction. Two tall guards were shortly standing in front of me, grinning. "Hah! Look at the boy!" One of them said. "What a little fool!" The other one hit my head with a strong hand. "Get up, you disgusting thing, you're coming with us…" One of the generals then barged into the room. His eyes were full of evil as he stared into mine, then he averted his gaze to the paper airplanes. "What a joke…" He muttered. Then he took one, grinned, and ripped it into pieces. My eyes widened in shock. The sound was deafening in my ears. I stood up, and without thinking, gave him a forceful blow on the cheek. I was full of anger. Full of rage. Full of bitter vengeance. He fell on to the ground with a loud thud, and looked at me furiously with his gloved hand rubbing his cheek. I rose my fist up into the air again, screaming, ready for another strike, but the two guards held both my arms, preventing it. Then they took me away…

I was thrown into a large, dark and musty room. I forced myself to stand up, and I looked around at the dark chamber around me. I knew this would happen to me one day or another.

No…no I didn't. All this time I was given so much hope from that girl…all this time I believed that I could go on...I thought I would be able to be set free one day...

But she was gone. The poisonous gas filled the room, and I started to cough helplessly. I covered my mouth with my hand, and started to bang on the stone walls violently, trying to find a way to get myself out. It was no use. As my hand started to bleed furiously, I began to feel dizzy from the strong gas and dropped to the floor. Tears sprang from my eyes, and flowed down my cheeks instantly. My eyes started to close, and with my last dying breath, I whispered, _I at least wanted to know your name…_


	2. Paper Plane

Paper Plane

I twirled my short blonde hair with my finger, and gave a bored sigh. I was lying down on my white bed in the lonely hospital room. "This is wonderful." I said sarcastically. My blue eyes stared out the window in disappointment. What was really going inside my head, though, was worry. Worry…I had found out a few days ago that I had a terrible illness. An illness that was very likely to take my life in a matter of weeks. I tried not to show it though, and tried to think of something else. I then found out that I was getting pretty lonely, and really wanted a friend to talk to at the moment. My dad came into the room, one of the generals at the concentration camp, and greeted me kindly. "Hello, Rin." He said with a smile. He looked rather nice in his uniform. "Hi…" I said plainly. Dad frowned at my dull response, but spoke again in his cheerful tone.

"I'm going out to work now, okay? I just wanted to drop by and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine Dad, thanks."

He smiled, then left without a word.

Finally, after ten minutes or so, I jumped out of my bed and put on a dress and a sun hat. I was going to escape the boring old place and find something to do. My footsteps echoed throughout the halls, and finally I pushed the hospital doors open and ran through the lush green meadow. The spring was blowing a bit strong, and I had to hold on to my pink scarf and hat as I ran. I was a little weak, due to my sickness, but I didn't care. It felt so good to run out in the fresh air.

I stopped in my tracks and looked up when I saw the tall wire fence. It was massive, and seemed to stretch for miles. I stared through it. There were not many people. And the few people there didn't even seem to notice me. Then, from behind one of the small poor huts came a boy around my age, with the same exact hair and eye color as me, holding a dirty broom. He started to sweep away, but after a while, he looked up, and seemed to notice me. I just stood there, waiting to see what would happen, then he came running towards me, and the two of us stared at each other from separate sides of the fence. I could see he was dirty, and bleeding a little. He was also wearing tattered clothes. I could have cried at the sight, but I gave him the best smile I could, and blinked a bit, trying to look as friendly as I could. I almost giggled. The boy's mouth had dropped open in surprise, and he was quite speechless. After a long moment, I decided that I should not stay any longer, in fear of the both of us getting caught, but I decided that I would come at the same time the next day.

I kept my mental promise, and I was actually quite excited. It made me even happier though, when the blonde boy was there again too. I greeted him again with a smile. And he responded with a smile of his own, and a paper airplane that was thrown over the fence. It seemed to be a letter of some sort. It fell down slowly and gracefully, and I caught it easily. I had to leave again. I could never spend a lot of time there, but I kept the letter clutched tightly in my hand the whole time as I was running back.

When I got back to the hospital, I was eager to read the letter. I ran up the stairs and sat on my bed, unfolded it, and read it with a smile on my face. It was so kind of him to send me a letter, and just what I needed, too. I took out some stationary I had and an ink pen, and started to write a letter in reply. I folded it into a paper airplane and kept it under my pillow that night, ready to deliver it the next day.

The two of us had begun to send paper airplane letters to each other every day from that day on. We would never forget, not even once. I was always excited to go, even though I had such a frail and weak body, and was getting slower every day. Weeks and weeks passed, and one day, after reading another of the boy's letters, I felt myself blushing. "I'm blushing? No way…" I said to myself. I then smiled. "I guess I do love him after all…"

Shortly after that day, though, Dad found out about what was happening, and he was furious. He forbade me from sending anymore letters, but I disobeyed him and continued on, no matter what he said…and no matter how weak I was getting every day…he was the only friend I've ever had since I was put in that hospital. He seemed like the nicest person in the world, judging by the way he wrote his letters to me. Nothing would stop me from visiting him every day, I at least wanted to see his kind smile…

One day, I found that my legs were too weak to even walk. I was so very ill by that time, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go on like this anymore. I decided to gather up the last of my strength and send him one last letter, so he wouldn't worry about me, and it wouldn't seem like I forgot about him. I didn't want him to know that I was sick, so instead I just told him that I was leaving to a faraway place. When I got there, he was happy to see me as usual, as I was happy to see him, but I was also filled with sadness…for I knew this would be my last time seeing him. I forgot to greet him with my smile, and instead immediately threw the plane over the fence. I stayed, waiting for what would happen, and as he read it, his eyes widened. He stood frozen, and his face was full of pain. I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't see my friend like this, it hurt my heart too much. I turned around and started to walk away, about to cry, but he stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait!" He yelled. I just stood there, not doing anything. I didn't know what to say. This was the first time he actually spoke to me. His voice was full of sadness. "Wait!" He said again, in a dry, cracked voice. He was crying.

"I thought we…we were always going to be…together…"

I stared at the ground.

_ I wish we could always be together. I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world…_

"You're not coming back?...I've kept every single…one…I've kept every single one of your letters…I…I'll wait for you!"

_ So have I…I would never even think of throwing a single one away…_

"I…I'll wait for you!"

_...Please don't wait for me...It'll hurt you more than it hurts me_...

I found out that hot tears were running down my cheeks already. I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't take the pain and sadness in his voice. I couldn't take the pain stabbing my own heart. I took off instantly, and as I ran, my legs got weaker and weaker again.

Back at the hospital, I cried myself to sleep...

It was strange though…as I was sleeping, I could hear my dad muttering to himself about ordering a certain boy to be executed…and…paper airplanes...

This can't be right.

I woke up abruptly. My whole body was aching tremendously. How long had it been? 3 hours? 4? 5? My father sat in a chair next to my bed. I was breathing heavily, and I could feel salty beads of sweat run down my neck and forehead. I was paralyzed. Was I going to die? I looked down at one of the boy's letters next to me. I wanted to grasp it. I wanted to hold it in my hands. It was so precious to me…it would remind me of his wonderful kind smile…but I couldn't move at all. My dad gave a strange look at me. It seemed like he had just realized something…it seemed like he was regretting something…it seemed like…

He took the slightly crumpled plane, and gently put it in my hand.

I smiled as I closed my eyes forever.

I woke up in the same place I was usually when I came to visit the blonde boy. I had a strange feeling…like I was happy...but I was missing something…I turned around, and I saw the boy staring at me through the fence. My eyes widened. I was so happy to see him again. The fence faded away, and we both smiled at each other. We both walked to each other simultaneously, and held hands as we looked up at the endless sky.


End file.
